Road Trip!
by edwardcullensgirlsince1901
Summary: What happens when Edward, Bella, and Renesmee go on a road trip for the summer? Read the story, better than the summary! Set 5 years after Breaking Dawn. Rated T to be sure! Chapter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

!Road Trip!

Bella

"Come on, we have to get this stuff in the car!" Edward exclaimed.

"I am trying, be patient," I said calmly.

"Ready!" Renesmee squealed.

She came down with her suit case, everything packed. She looked so cute in her little shorts and tank top. "Oh great, more luggage." Edward said, rolling his eyes, taking the suit case.

"Edward, that was not nice," I said." If you put that there, and this here, it fits."

"You're a genius, love," he said.

"And don't you forget it either," I said playfully.

We finally had everything ready to go on our beginning of the summer road trip. It was my first time traveling more than one-hundred miles in a car. We were traveling from Forks, Washington, to New York City, New York. I was really excited, and so was Renesmee, my daughter. Edward was, too. In fact, it was his idea. We had already planned out where we would stop, and all the reservations for the hotels. I was reluctant at first, and voted to take a plane. I was out ruled by Edward and Renesmee. But, I began to see the brighter side of the road trip. "And to think you voted to take a plane, sweetheart." Edward said, dazzling me.

"I know. I cant believe it either," I said, answering his question that was probably rhetorical. Oh well

"Great, let's get going!" Edward shouted

We climbed into his silver Volvo, and we were off.


	2. Chapter 2

!Road Trip!

Bella

We were now leaving the city limits for Forks. I did not know what town we were stopping in, because Edward kept it a secret. He said he wanted to surprise Nessie(Renesmee). He wouldn't tell me because he thought I would tell her. "Why wont you tell me where we are going, Edward?" I inquired.

" Because I am afraid you might tell Nessie, and we don't want that, now do we?" He answered back.

"I promise I wont tell. Scouts honor," I swore, and put my hand over my non-beating heart.

"I am sorry, but I can't take that risk. You are very unpredictable." He said. I was getting kind of annoyed.

"You are mean. You know, this is like when you get a kid something they always wanted a month before Christmas, but you don't tell them what it is, because they have like three or more things that they must have, and you tell them to wait until Christmas morning to get it." He laughed.

"This is nothing like that. But, just like that kid on Christmas morning, you'll have to wait." He answered back.

I crossed my arms and jetted out my lower lip, trying to get his attention. It worked. 'You're cute when you're upset," he said. He was trying to cheer me up, but it wasn't working.

"You are not helping, and you can't cheer me up." I said. Well, it was true.

"I do believe I can,"

We pulled over on the side of the road. There was nothing here, so I assumed this was not our stop. "Why are we stopping right here?'' I asked inquisitively.

"I am cheering you up," Edward said.

He unbuckled both of our seatbelts(Nessie was asleep), and he pulled me into a long, hard kiss. We broke off, and then he said "There, did that help?"

"I guess it did," I said smiling a little.

"Good,'' he said. Then we were back on the road.

We were still driving for an amount of time, and Nessie was starting to wake up. "Look, sweetheart," Edward said, looking at Nessie. "She's waking up."

"I know, I have eyes," I said.

"Are we there, yet?" she asked.

I laughed, and said "No, we aren't there yet. But, we might be at our first stop. You'll have to ask Daddy," I said, looking at Edward.

"Daddy, are we at the first stop?" She asked.

"Actually, we are," He said

"Where?" Nessie and I said at the same time.

"Get out and take a look," he said.

I did. "Yey!" Nessie shouted.

"Why did you bring us here?" I asked Edward.

"Just wait and see," he said, with a mischievous look in his eye.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.-Thank you teamjacob1 for the review. The rest of you better review, too!**

**Disclaimer: I left it out the last time. Well twice. Anyway, I do not own Twilight. The brilliant Stephenie Meyer does. -dry sob-**

!Road Trip!

Edward

I hated that I had to keep a secret from my wife and child, but it was better this way. Anyway, we had finally pulled into the parking lot of our first stop. I thought Nessie was going to explode from excitement. The love of my life however, was a different story.

She looked curious, but that was just a small part. She looked downright annoyed. Probably because I wouldn't tell her where we were going. Nessie got out of my Volvo and took in her surroundings and gasped. She then squealed with excitement. "Oh my gosh, we are at an amusement park!" She screamed with delight.

Bella looked pleased, I guess she didn't hate amusement parks. That was good. "Of all the places, why here?" Asked my love.

"I thought it would be good for Nessie," I replied.

She just smiled and gave me a quick kiss. We went up to the gate, and bought the all-day passes. Nessie ran to the first ride we saw. It was called the Tornado. It was already running with people on it. By the looks of it, you sat in a cart and it would spin you around. The carts were all on separate axels, so when you went around, they flipped up (**A.N.-I have been on a ride like this. It was really fun! Anyway, back to the story). **

Eventually it stopped, and it was our turn to get on. I was relieved when I saw you could fit 3 people in a cart. We got on one and the ride started.

Nessie

The ride had started, and it was so fun! It picked up speed really fast, and we were soon going at top speed. I started screaming. This was even faster than Daddy's driving. And that was hard to do. Mommy was laughing and smiling, and having a good time. Daddy wore the same expression. I was glad he picked this place.

It kinda scared me that the carts flipped up like that. But, it was fun all the same. Then, when I thought the ride was over, it went backwards! It was totally awesome! I loved every minute of it. Soon though, it was over.

We got off the ride. Then, I spotted another ride that I really wanted to go on. "Come on, let's go on this one!" I shouted to Mom and Dad.

Bella

I really enjoyed that ride. I was glad Edward made us come here. Then, I saw what Nessie wanted to ride next. I looked at it, and I was scared stiff. I did not want to go on anything like that. I really hope I was looking in the wrong direction. Too bad I wasn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.-Thanks you guys, for all the reviews! A special shout out goes to The Cullenists Twilighter. She has awesome stories, so check them out!**

**Disclaimer-Once again I don't own Twilight, or any of it's characters. I just borrow them for my own amusement. ****J**

!Road Trip!

Bella

It was probably the most horrifying roller coaster I have ever seen. I was huge! I had straight down drops, loops, and heights that could not be measured. This was really scary, even for a vampire!

"Let's go on this one, Daddy!" Renesmee squealed.

"Alright, sweetie, we'll go," Edward soothed.

I just walked along side Edward, trying to hide my obvious fear. It didn't take him long to figure it out. "Love, are you afraid to go on this ride?" He asked, obviously amused.

"N-no, I n-not sc-scared!" I shot back at him.

We were in the line for the ride by now, just waiting. He leaned in close to the side of my neck, right where he had bitten me. "Then prove it," he whispered, only me being able to hear him. "Me, you, and Nessie, in the front cart."

"Okay," I answered shakily.

For Nessie, the front of the line didn't come quick enough. She was about to bounce off the wall. She reminded me a little bit of Alice. Edward just stood there, smirking.

Edward

I found it absolutely hilarious that Bella was afraid of this ride. I had never taken her to an amusement park before, and I wasn't sure if she had ever been to one. Well, I will find out in a few minutes, as soon as this horrid line moves. I have never been more bored in my life. I guess I could use this time to think of other stops. Oh, I have a good one!

Renesmee

I was so excited to go on this ride! Mommy looked like she was going to be sick, though. "Mommy, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Just a little nervous is all," she answered shakily.

"Why?" I asked, directing my question at Daddy. I knew if Mommy was scared, she wouldn't give me a very truthful answer.

"Because we are riding front cart, sweetie," Daddy said.

I felt bad for Mommy, but I was jumping for joy. "Hooray!" I said.

Bella

We were now the sixteenth, seventeenth, and eighteenth people in line. The carts sat three people, and there were five carts. Looks like Edward had planned this out just right. A little too coincidentally, if you ask me.

The fifteen people in front of us had gotten on, and about a minute in, they were screaming bloody murder.

The people in front of us got off, all looking very windblown. They opened the gate and the allowed people were scrambling to their wanted seat. A lot of people were shoving to get the back cart. However, my family and I were going in the front car, just like Edward had said earlier.

We were seated into the cart and we started moving. I was on the left side, Edward on the right, and Nessie in the middle. We went up the first hill, which wasn't that steep but it was pretty tall.

We flew down and were greeted with a loop, making me feel dizzy. After the loop, we started to climb the steepest hill, and the tallest. I was screaming before we reached the top, and so were a lot of other people.

Nessie was screaming for fun, and Edward was just smiling and having a good time. I, however, was a nervous wreck. We reached the top, It stunned for a minute, and then dropped. I was screaming so hard, I thought I was going to cry.

Soon enough, the ride ended. I was so thankful. We exited and Nessie said, "Wasn't that fun?" She asked us?

"Nes," me and Edward said at the same time. We all laughed.

"Well, I enjoyed it, I thought it was pretty good." Edward stated.

"I didn't, I thought it was horrible." I said. Edward laughed at me. Nessie joined in.

"What's so funny?" I questioned. It only made them laugh harder.

"Seriously, what is it?" They looked like they were about to die laughing, even though they already were. Well, Nessie was half.

"I give up," I said, throwing up my hands in defeat.

EBxEBxEBxEBxEBxEBxEBxEBxEBxEBxEBxEBxEBxEBxEBxEBxEBxEBxEBxE

After a couple of hours of riding pirate ships, roller coasters, ferris wheels, go-carts, bumper cars, then repeating half of them, we decided to go to the hotel we were staying at, The Host. (**A.N.- Sound familiar?****J**** This is one of the books that Stephenie Meyer wrote. Okay, I'll shut up now.)**

We were at our room. It was about three in the morning, and Nessie was still sound asleep. Edward and I were in the other bed, just laying there enjoying the other's company. I love him so much. **(A.N.- Aww, fluffy moment! ****J****)**

The next morning, we had to hit the road again. I ran into one of the other people staying here. "Sor-Jacob!" I ran at him.

"Hey Bells!" He said right back, giving me a bear hug, but not as strong as Emmett's.

Then, Nessie came out of the room. "Hey Squirt!" Jacob bellowed.

"Jacob!" Nessie squealed.

"Good to see you Jacob," Edward said. I am quite positive that he was being sarcastic.

"Hey Edward," Jacob said, with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

"What are you doing here?" Nessie asked.

Jake picked Nessie up. "Well, your Dad told me to meet him here to accompany you on your little trip, isn't that cool?" He said enthusiastically.

"That's great, just give me minute with Edward," I said, and pulled him aside.

I had tears in my eyes that would never come. "Edward, thank you so much," I said hugging him.

"I know how much he means to you. Nessie loves him, too." He replied. "However, he will be following us, not riding with us. I don't think I could stand the smell of wolf."** A.N.- Please don't flame me about this! At least I didn't call him a dog!)**

"All set?" Jacob asked us.

"Yep," Edward, Nessie and I said at the same time.

And with that, we were off.

**(A.N.- I would like to dedicate this chapter to teamjacob1. Without her, I don't know if Jacob would have made it! ****J**** Once again, Review, put me on your favorites, read it, just do something. Oh, and check out my other story realization!**


End file.
